Eighteen's
by Cbuniverse
Summary: Baekhyun yang bersedih karena mulai merasa bahwa semua orang menganggapnya menyebalkan. CHANBAEK! Yaoi. Fluffy


Note : Pernah di-upload dalam Event I Chanbaek You dengan penname Chocobaek.

.

.

 ** _Cbuniverse Present._**

 ** _A Chanbaek Story_**

.

.

 **Eighteen's**

Love isn't just about you and me, but love is about us with our believe each other— Anonim

.

.

Byun Baekhyun. 17 tahun. Seorang remaja hampir dewasa dengan wajah dan tingkah yang kekanak-kanakan, cenderung menyebalkan.

"Bububu~" Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh dari mulutnya yang diarahkan langsung pada telinga sang sahabat setia.

"Ya! Berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan, Byun!" Do Kyungsoo. 18 tahun. Sahabat paling sabar yang pernah seseorang miliki, dalam konteks ini Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau ... kau mengabaikanku! Kau yang menyebalkan," gerutu Baekhyun dengan kedua pipi menggembung dengan kerucutan pada bibirnya.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku bahkan tidak yakin bahwa kau mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan 'menyebalkan'."

Kedua mata sipit Baekhyun lantas membola dengan tatapan tak percaya tertuju pada sahabat bermata besar di sampingnya. "Wah, sekarang kau berkata seakan aku bodoh? Kau benar-benar sahabat yang mengagumkan, Soo," ucapnya sambil bertepuk tangan.

Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan semua tingkah Baekhyun. Namun, entah mengapa ia masih merasa malu jika sang sahabat mulai bertingkah seperti ini. Bodoh dan berlebihan. "Sudahlah, Baek. Kau membuat semua orang memerhatikan kita," ucapnya dengan telapak tangan menutupi wajah.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Bukannya menurut dan mengambil duduk di samping Kyungsoo, Baekhyun malah berteriak sambil berkacak pinggang dengan kedua mata yang sibuk menyusuri setiap sudut kantin yang ramai.

"Kau memalukan, Baek. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa aku mau berteman denganmu." Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dramatis.

Sebenarnya tidak ada suatu hal yang membuat sepasang sahabat ini berbeda. Mereka sama, sama-sama berlebihan.

"Kau jahat! Jahat sekali, Soo." Baekhyun merengek dengan kedua kaki yang dihentakkan. "Akan kuadukan pada Yeol!"

"Ya ya, pergilah mengadu sana!" sahut Kyungsoo malas.

 ** _—Eighteen's—_**

Sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun telah menahan semua hal yang ingin diadukannya mengenai sikap Kyungsoo hari ini, hingga begitu terlepas maka semuanya mengalir nyaris tak terbendung—re : bercerita tanpa jeda dengan bumbu-bumbu penambah cerita yang berlebihan.

"Yeol~" Kepalanya mengusak pundak pemuda tinggi yang kini tengah terfokus di balik kemudi.

"Aku mendengarmu," sahutnya. Park Chanyeol. 20 tahun. Seseorang yang tidak sekalipun mengeluh mengenai betapa-menyebalkannya-Byun-Baekhyun.

"Lalu kenapa diam saja? Katakan sesuatu!" Baekhyun merengut di kursinya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan? Itu hanya masalah sepele, Baek. Kau tahu, aku sangat lelah hari ini," sahut Chanyeol dengan helaan napas berat di akhir kalimatnya.

Baekhyun merasa kecewa. Chanyeol tidak pernah sedingin ini padanya, bahkan di saat pemuda itu sangat lelah pun ia masih bisa menjemputnya lalu memberikan kalimat-kalimat manis untuknya, tapi mengapa hari ini tidak?

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun berucap lirih.

Chanyeol tidak menyahut alih-alih menatap Baekhyun sejenak dengan alis terangkat tinggi sebelum kembali fokus pada acara mengemudinya.

"Apa sekarang kau juga menganggapku menyebalkan seperti Kyungsoo?" Kedua mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. "Apa kau mulai bosan dengan semua cerita-ceritaku?"

Baekhyun sangat sedih. Ia pikir Chanyeol adalah sosok yang sangat mengerti dirinya, yang akan terus berada di sampingnya dan mendengar ceritanya. Namun ternyata benar kata orang, semua hal memiliki batasannya masing-masing dan Baekhyun takut jika Chanyeol telah sampai pada batas kesabarannya mengenai semua sikap Baekhyun.

"Yeol—"

"Keluarlah, Baek. Kita sudah sampai," sela Chanyeol. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak lagi ingin mendengar ucapannya pun juga hanya sekedar menatap padanya saja tidak.

"Tapi Yeol ... ada apa denganmu?" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku hanya lelah. Turunlah, Baek," sahut Chanyeol sambil melepaskan genggaman Baekhyun pada tangannya. "Aku akan menghubungimu."

Baekhyun tidak mau semuanya berakhir seperti ini, tapi tidak juga ingin menambah kadar kemuakan Chanyeol akan dirinya. Karena itu, Baekhyun perlahan melepas genggamannya pada tangan Chanyeol, melepas seat-belt—yang biasanya selalu dilepaskan Chanyeol—dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu aku turun. Jangan lupa hubungi aku," ucap Baekhyun pelan. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup pipi Chanyeol sebelum turun dari mobil berwarna putih itu.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak repot untuk menatapnya apalagi menunggu hingga Baekhyun masuk ke rumahnya sebelum membawa mobilnya melaju kencang seperti itu.

"Chanyeol," gumam Baekhyun sambil menatap mobil Chanyeol yang mulai menghilang di ujung jalan.

 ** _—Eighteen's—_**

Malamnya Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu dengan menangis di kamarnya. Chanyeol tidak menghubunginya, tidak juga menerima semua panggilan maupun pesan singkat yang dikirimnya.

Apa benar Chanyeol sudah bosan dengannya? Sudah hampir satu tahun hubungan ini berjalan, mengapa harus sekarang? Baekhyun benar-benar telah jatuh pada pemuda jangkung itu, namun jika begini apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya.

"Baekkie sayang, ayo makan malam dulu." Suara sang ibu terdengar bersamaan dengan ketukan teratur pada pintu kamarnya.

"Baekki tidak lapar. Eomma makan saja lebih dulu," sahut Baekhyun dengan suara serak.

Wanita paruh baya yang berstatus sebagai ibu Baekhyun itu mengernyitkan keningnya, berpikir ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi pada anak bungsunya itu. Baekhyun sangat aneh, anak itu biasanya tidak pernah menolak makanan dan mengurung diri di kamar sejak sore tadi bukanlah kebiasaan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Baekkie serius? Eomma sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaan Baekkie loh." Eomma Byun masih belum menyerah, diketuknya sekali lagi pintu bercat biru muda di hadapannya. Namun hasilnya masih sama, kini bukannya sahutan yang terdengar malah isakan lirih dari anak bungsunya itu.

Eomma Byun kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun meminta pemuda mungil itu membiarkannya masuk dan bertanya apa yang terjadi. Lagi-lagi tidak ada sahutan atau respon apapun dari Baekhyun.

"Eoh, ada apa, Eomma?" Kakak laki-laki Baekhyun. Byun Sehun. 20 tahun. Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu baru saja keluar dari kamarnya yang tepat berada di hadapan kamar Baekhyun dan baru akan ikut bergabung di meja makan.

"Sepertinya Baekhyun sedang ada masalah. Anak itu tidak menyahuti panggilan eomma dan menolak untuk makan."

Sehun menatap pintu kamar Baekhyun yang masih tertutup rapat. "Biar Sehun saja yang membujuk anak manja itu. Eomma turun saja lebih dulu," ucap Sehun.

Eomma Byun mengangguk, menatap sekali lagi pintu yang biasanya tak pernah tertutup itu masih rapat pada kusen dan berlalu setelahnya.

"Baekkie, ini Sehun hyung." Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun tiga kali sebelum suara ricingan kunci terdengar dari dalam kamar sang adik.

Merasa diberi izin, Sehun memutar kenop pintu dan perlahan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar yang temaram karena hanya disinari oleh cahaya bulan yang menyelinap dari celah tirai yang tidak tertutup dengan benar.

Di atas ranjang single dengan bedcover biru muda, Baekhyun bergelung dan meringkuk di dalam selimut tebal. Sehun melangkah dan mengambil duduk di ujung ranjang seraya menepuk-nepuk gundukan yang berisi Baekhyun itu.

"Baek, hei ada apa?" tanya Sehun lembut. Ia sangat mengenal adiknya itu, biasanya Baekhyun tidak pernah seperti ini. Semarah atau sekesal apapun adik kecilnya itu pada sesuatu, tidak sekalipun ia bersikap seperti ini. Menolak makan adalah salah satu hal yang tidak pernah dan Sehun pikir tidak akan pernah terjadi dalam hidup sang adik yang begitu mencintai makanan.

Baekhyun menyentak selimutnya kasar dan menghambur memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan isakan keras yang terdengar berlebihan.

"Hyungie, Chanyeol ... hiks—"

Sehun merasa Baekhyun memang terkadang bersikap sangat menyebalkan, namun dia tidak pernah sekalipun bisa menolak segala tingkah kekanakan Baekhyun karena demi apapun Baekhyun itu sangat imut!

"Hei, berhentilah menangis. Ceritakan apa yang terjadi, hm?"

Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap Sehun dengan wajah yang terlihat buruk dan lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipi gembilnya. "Ung ... Apa Sehunnie hyung juga merasa kalau Baekkie menyebalkan?" tanyanya dengan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah.

Sehun terkekeh kecil sambil mencubit gemas pipi sang adik. "Ya ampun. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu, sih? Hyung selalu sayang Baekkie. Jadi jangan berkata seperti itu lagi," sahut Sehun sambil mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Memangnya ada yang bilang Baekkie menyebalkan?"

"Soo berkata seperti itu tadi siang dan ... Yeol juga seperti itu!" seru Baekhyun.

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Itu yang bagaimana? Memangnya mereka bilang secara langsung kalau Baekkie menyebalkan?"

"Soo iya!"

"Dan Chanyeol?"

"Pokoknya seperti itu Sehunnie hyung~" rengeknya sambil menarik-narik ujung kemeja yang dikenakan Sehun.

"Ya sudah sekarang jangan dipikirkan lagi. Nanti bicarakan baik-baik dengan Chanyeol, hm?" saran Sehun lembut.

Baekhyun mengangguk secara otomatis.

"Dan soal masalah Kyungsoo, bukankah kalian sudah biasa seperti itu? Saling mengejek."

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk, lagi.

"Tapi—"

"Sudah-sudah sekarang Baekkie makan dulu nanti kalau tidak makan bisa sakit," sela Sehun dengan sedikit nada membujuk.

"Tidak mau!" Baekhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat dengan badan tegak dan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Benar tidak mau? Padahal besok hyung ingin mengajak Baekkie ke taman bermain, tapi kalau tidak mau ya sudah."

"Ayo makan, hyungie. Baekkie mau ke taman bermain!"

Sebenarnya cukup mudah untuk mengembalikan mood Baekhyun menjadi baik namun mudah pula untuk membuatnya menjadi lebih buruk. Tergantung dengan bagaimanacara menyikapi semua sikap kekanakan Baekhyun, Baekhyun itu seperti buku yang terbuka siapapun tahu dengan mudah segala hal yang disuka maupun yang tidak disukainya.

 ** _—Eighteen's—_**

Taman bermain selalu ramai di akhir pekan. Baekhyun bahkan makin semangat dengan keramaian yang tercipta di sepanjang wahana yang dilihatnya.

"Baekkie, mau naik yang mana?" tanya Sehun sedang sang adik tengah sibuk menelusuri wahana di sekitarnya dengan mata berbinar antusias.

"Baekkie ingin menaiki semuanya, tapi mereka semua tinggi-tinggi, Baekkie takut tinggi." Wajah Baekhyun berubah murung begitu sampai di kalimat terakhirnya.

Sehun terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Adiknya ini memang sedikit aneh menurutnya. "Kalau begitu bagaimana?"

"Ah, Baekkie mau ke toko souvenir, hyung!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun penuh semangat. Baekhyun memang memiliki mood yang tidak stabil dan hal inilah yang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

Namun, langkah kecil penuh semangat itu sontak berhenti dengan kedua mata kecilnya yang membola begitu menangkap sosok sang kekasih yang baru saja keluar dari toko souvenir yang Baekhyun tuju. Bukan, bukan hal itu yang membuatnya terkejut, tapi seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya kini berada dalam rangkulan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa dadanya seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum yang sangat menyakitkan. Rasanya begitu sesak dan perih. Kedua matanya sudah mengeluarkan bulir air mata yang perlahan membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Yeol," panggil Baekhyun lirih.

Sehun yang berada di belakang tubuh Baekhyun sontak mengikuti arah pandang sang adik dan dengan cepat memutar tubuh sang adik hingga menghadapnya tepat saat Chanyeol menoleh ke arah mereka.

Tanpa berucap apapun, Sehun menarik Baekhyun yang kini telah terisak dengan bahu bergetar untuk keluar dari sana.

"Kenapa, kenapa harus Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo?" lirih Baekhyun.

—Eighteen's—

"Hiks ... Yeol jahat, hyungie." Baekhyun terisak keras begitu Sehun telah membawa adiknya itu ke dalam mobilnya.

"Iya, iya, udah ya nangisnya. Masih banyak kok laki-laki yang lebih dari Chanyeol." Sehun berusaha menghibur adiknya dengan membiarkan Baekhyun bersandar di dadanya dan menangis keras-keras.

"Tapi kan Baekkie sayangnya cuma sama Yeol," sahutnya di tengah acara sesenggukannya.

"Kalau Chanyeolnya tidak cuma sayang sama Baekkie kan tidak bisa dipaksa juga." Sahutan Sehun malah membuat Baekhyun menangis semakin keras sedangkan Sehun bukannya menenangkan sang adik yang kini tengah berteriak-teriak itu malah tengah sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"Sehunnie hyung~" Baekhyun merengek keras-keras.

Sehun meletakan ponselnya pada dashboard mobil. "Aduh Baekkie, ayo dong jangan nangis lagi. Sekarang kita pulang dulu ya. Lagian kan Baekkie belum tahu yang sebenarnya, bisa aja kan Chanyeol cuma lagi main berdua sama Kyungsoo."

"Tapi, masa aku tidak diajak! Aku akan pacarnya Yeol," sahut Baekhyun tidak terima.

Sehun hanya bisa mengalah. Lagipula sejak kapan ia bisa menang berdebat dengan bocah kecil menyebalkan bernama Byun Baekhyun ini. "Okay, sekarang pulang dulu, ya. Nanti hyung teleponin Chanyeol biar dia jelasin semuanya ke Baekkie."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap kedua matanya yang bertambah bengkak sejak semalam.

"Uh, pintarnya adik oppa." Sehun mengusak rambut Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan pukulan ringan pada bahunya.

"Baekkie ini laki-laki tahu!"

 ** _—Eighteen's—_**

Laju mobil Sehun melambat begitu memasuki pekarangan rumah besar keluarga Byun saat langit telah tampak berwarna jingga.

Baekhyun dengan tergesa-gesa menuruni mobil dan setengah berlari menuju rumah, ingin segera bercerita kepada sang ibu mengenai apa yang dilihatnya siang tadi di taman bermain.

Tangan terulur untuk membuka pintu dan ruangan gelap nan sepilah yang menyambutnya.

Apa tidak ada siapapun dirumah? batinnya.

"Eomma!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil menekan sakelar untuk menghidupkan lampu, namun tidak ada suara yang terdengar menyahutinya.

"Apa eomma dan appa sedang pergi, ya? Tapi kenapa tidak bilang sama Baekkie," gumamnya sambil berjalan ke ruang keluarga yang keadaannya sama dengan ruang tamu tadi.

Baekhyun merasa sedikit takut sedang Sehun belum juga terlihat meyusulnya.

"Hiks ...," Bocah itu akhirnya kembali menangis, merasa takut dan juga sedih. "Kemana hiks ... semua orang pergi? Hiks ... Memangnya Baekkie sangat menyebalkan hingga semua orang tidak mau lagi menemani Baekkie."

Baekhyun terduduk tanpa peduli dengan ruangan yang gelap gulita, ia hanya ingin menangis keras-keras sekarang. "Huwa ... Baekkie takut!" Tangisannya terdengar semakin keras.

Dan saat itulah tiba-tiba lampu menyala bersamaan dengan suara beberapa orang yang sangat dikenalnya yang terdengar memnuhi ruangan.

"Saengil Chukkahamnida, saengil cukkahamnida saranghaneun Baekhyunnie!" Semua orang berkumpul di tengah ruangan sambil bertepuk tangan dan menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun.

Baekhyun melongo tak percaya. Di sana berdiri kedua orang tuanya, Sehun—yang entah sejak kapan telah berada disana, sahabat terdekatnya Kyungsoo dan ... Park Chanyeol dengan sebuah kue tart berwarna merah muda di tangannya.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat pada Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebarnya setelah memberikan kue tart di tangannya pada Kyungsoo sedang Baekhyun masih berada di posisinya dengan mulut terbuka.

Begitu sampai di hadapan Baekhyun, ia berjongkok dan menarik pemuda mungil itu agar menatapnya. "Hei, sudah jangan menangis. Maafkan aku, hm. Aku hanya mengikuti rencana untuk memberimu kejutan ulang tahun," ucapnya lembut.

"Hiks ... " Baekhyun kembali menangis, kini dengan tangan yang memeluk Chanyeol erat dan sesekali memukul-mukul punggung sang kekasih. "Kau jahat, Yeol! Hiks ... kupikir kau benar-benar bosan denganku."

"Hei, cupcup jangan nangis lagi. Maafkan aku, ya. Mana bisa aku bosan denganmu," sahut Chanyeol sambil terkikik geli karena Baekhyun mengusakkan kepalanya pada leher Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau memaafkanmu!" serunya sambil berdiri dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan tingkah sang kekasih mungil yang tengah mengambek itu.

Baekhyun melangkah dengan kaki terhentak menuju Kyungsoo dengan kedua mata sembabnya yang menatap tajam pemuda bermata bulat itu. "Kau juga, Soo. Jahat sekali," serunya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau saja yang bodoh. Sudah sering dikerjai masih saja bisa jatuh di lubang yang sama. Lagipula kau sendiri yang bilang padaku ingin sebuah kejutan di ulang tahunmu yang ke delapan belas."

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah dan menatap sahabatnya itu tak percaya. "Aku berkata seperti itu? Kapan?" tanyanya dengan wajah bodoh.

Kyungsoo berdecak malas, tidak ingin membalas lagi ucapan sahabat polos—sedikit bodoh—nya itu.

Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan saat Baekhyun sedang asyik berpikir untuk memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Ya, lepaskan!" Baekhyun sontak tersadar saat ada sepasang tangan yang melingkari perutnya. "Aku masih marah padamu tahu!"

Dengan tidak rela Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan menarik tangah sang kekasih menuju ke arah keluarga Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil menonton drama ke sekian kalinya yang dilakoni pemuda mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendudukan sang kekasih pada sofa yang terdapat di ruangan itu dan menempatkan diri di samping Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan yang lainnya. "Baek," panggilnya.

Baekhyun pura-pura tak mendengar dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol dengan bibir mengerucut. Pokoknya dia sangat marah sekarang!

"Jangan sok jual mahal seperti itu. Nanti kalau Chanyeolnya benar-benar kuambil kau nangis lagi," cibir Kyungsoo sambil meletakan kue tart di tangannya pada meja di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Iya, Baekkie. Chanyeolnya saja sudah minta maaf," ucap Eomma Byun halus.

Baekhyun mendelik sebal terlebih pada Kyungsoo yang menyebalkan. Ia masih belum melupakan bagaimana Chanyeol merengkuh Kyungsoo siang tadi dan mengingatnya membuat kemarahannya muncul kembali.

"Tidak mau pokoknya. Walaupun itu cuma rencana kalian, tapi tadi di taman bermain Chanyeol benar-benar memeluk Kyungsoo. Aku tidak suka!"

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan rasa gemas terhadap sikap menggemaskan Baekhyun. Bagaimana wajah pemuda mungil itu terlihat sangat lucu dengan kening berkerut dan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Lalu aku harus melakukan apa untuk mendapatkan maafmu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut.

"Turuti keinginanku!" sahut Baekhyun ketus.

Lagi, lagi seperti itu. Baekhyun selalu bisa mengambil sebuah kesempatan baik dalam situasi seperti ini. Dan seperti biasa, Chanyeol akan menyahuti dengan, "Tentu saja. Apapun untuk Baekhyunnie-ku yang manis."

"Yeay!" Baekhyun berseru senang lalu memeluk Chanyeol erat. "Aku mencintaimu, Yeol."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu," sahut Chanyeol lalu mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Jadi sekarang sudah tidak marah lagi kan?"

"Hu'um." Baekhyun mengangguk kuat-kuat.

"Kebiasaanmu, Byun."—Kyungsoo.

"Baekkie, jangan terlalu merepotkan Chanyeol."—Appa Byun.

"Aduh, Baekkie pintar sekali mencari pacar."—Eomma Byun.

Sedang Sehun tidak memberikan komentar apapun alih-alih hanya terkekeh kecil dengan tingkah polos dan menggemaskan adiknya itu. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar bahwa pergi ke taman bermain hari ini juga termasuk ke dalam rencana mereka. Sehun bahkan harus masuk melalui pintu belakang tadi untuk menghindari Baekhyun.

"Ish, kalian berisik sekali," gerutu Baekhyun kesal, masih asyik mengusak-ngusak wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

"Yeol, ayo pergi keluar kabulkan permintaanku dan berikan aku hadiah," rengeknya.

"Kau bahkan belum meniup lilinmu dan membuat permintaan, Byun. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa mengabulkannya," cibir Kyungsoo.

Baekhun berdecak, menganggkat kepalanya sedikit untuk menatap Kyungsoo dengan delikan tajam. "Bukan permintaan itu maksudku. Menyebalkan sekali kau, Soo."

"Bukannya kau yang menyebalkan?"

Baekhyun sudah akan membalas dan memperpanjang perdebatan namun Chanyeol lebih dulu menahannya. "Benar, Baek. Lebih baik tiup lilinmu dulu dan buatlah permohonan. Ini kue stroberi loh Baek, kau tidak mau?"

Baekhyun terlihat sedikit ragu. "Tapi aku ingin pergi keluar denganmu," sahutnya sedih.

"Aku janji kita akan melakukannya setelah ini. Bagaimana?"

"Janji ya?" Baekhyun mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Sungguh kekanakan, namun sangat menggemaskan.

Chanyeol terkekeh sambil menyambut jari kelingking mungil Baekhyun. "Iya."

Setelahnya mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan merayakan ulang tahun—yang bahkan dilupakan pemiliknya—Baekhyun yang penuh tawa dan juga rengekan-rengekan Baekhyun hingga dua jam lamanya. Usia Baekhyun memang bertambah, namun tidak sedikitpun sikap kekanakannya yang berkurang. Mungkin karena seperti itulah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun sebagai sosoknya yang lucu dan jujur.

 ** _—Eighteen's—_**

Angin malam berhembus, menghantarkan suhu dingin pada permukaan kulit Baekhyun saat ia dan Chanyeol melangkah menuju sebuah kedai pinggir jalan yang menyediakan soju dan ayam goreng.

"Padahal aku bisa membelikannya dan kita bisa memakannya di rumahmu, Baek?" ucap Chanyeol sambil merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun untuk menjaga tubuh kekasihnya itu tetap hangat.

"Itu berbeda Chanyeol," sahut Baekhyun sambil memasuki kedai yang terbangun dari tenda berwarna jingga dan mengambil duduk pada sebuah meja kosong. "Aku ingin yang seperti di drama," lanjutnya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menuruti keinginan sang kekasih. Memangnya sejak kapan ia dapat menolak Baekhyun? Dan mengapa mereka bisa berada di sini adalah karena permintaan Baekhyun yang berkata ingin meminum soju karena ia sudah berada di usia yang legal dan harus di tempatnya langsung.

"Kalau begitu aku pesankan dulu," ucap Chanyeol yang dianggukki Baekhyun penuh antusias.

Beberapa menit setelahnya pesanan mereka pun datang dan dengan senang Baekhyun menungkan sedikit cairan berkadar alkohol itu ke dalam sebuah gelas kecil sebelum meminumnya.

"Uh, rasanya aneh!" ucapnya setelah satu kali tegukan. Namun, pemuda mungil itu kembali mengisi gelasnya karena rasa penasarannya belum berkurang.

"Hei, jangan minum terlalu banyak. Nanti kau mabuk." Chanyeol merebut gelas ketiga Baekhyun karena pemuda mungil itu terlihat sudah sedikit mabuk terlihat dari kedua pipinya yang telah berubah merah.

Baekhyun sepertinya tidak kuat minum. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya minum lagi, batin Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tampak tidak terima dan berusaha mengambil gelasnya kembali namun Chanyeol bersikeras menolak. Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya bisa menurut sambil menerima ayam yang Chanyeol sodorkan sebagai pengganti gelas berisi soju miliknya.

"Yeol, aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi," ucap Baekhyun di tengah acaranya mengunyah ayam.

"Sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Di sini?"

"Tentu saja, Yeol. Kau banyak tanya sekali," gerutu Baekhyun. "Dan pakai gitar ya~"

"Tapi aku tidak bawa gitar, Baek."

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya dan berhenti tepat pada meja yang berada di ujung. "Itu, Yeol. Kau bisa coba meminjam padanya."

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun dan melihat dua orang pemuda dengan salah satunya membawa sebuah tas gitar. Ia menghela napasnya, namun tidak berniat untuk menolak. Ini untuk Baekhyun dan kekasihnya itu sedang berulang tahun maka Chanyeol ingin memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untuk pemuda mungil itu.

"Satu lagu sepertinya tidak buruk," gumam Chanyeol.

Akhirnya Chanyeol meminjam sebuah gitar pada pemuda itu yang diperbolehkan dengan baik.

"Sekarang kau ingin aku menyanyikan lagu apa?"

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir dengan kedua pipi yang menggembung lucu karena penuh dengan ayam. "Terserah Yeol saja," ucapnya akhirnya meski terdengar kurang jelas namun Chanyeol dapat memahaminya. Apa sih yang tidak Chanyeol pahami mengenai Byun Baekhyun.

"Okay."

Petikan gitar perlahan mulai mengalun lembut hingga beberapa detik setelahnya suara berat Chanyeol pun terdengar.

 ** _When you were here before_**

 ** _Couldn't look you in the eye_**

 ** _Your just like an angel_**

 ** _Your skin makes me cry_**

Sejak awal pertemuan keduanya memang Chanyeol-lah yang lebih dulu terjatuh dalam pesona Baekhyun. Semua kepolosan dan tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Baekhyun saat itu masih berada di tingkat junior sedang ia sudah duduk di bangku kuliah. Ia sempat meragu untuk mendekati Baekhyun, bahkan untuk berbicara dengannya saja ia tak bisa.

 ** _You float like a feather_**

 ** _In a beatifull world_**

 ** _I wish I was special_**

 ** _Your so fucking special_**

Baekhyun mendengarkan nyanyian Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol selalu menganggapnya begitu berharga dan Baekhyun menyukai itu. Bagaimana Chanyeol berusaha untuk terus memahami Baekhyun yang kekanakan, Chanyeol selalu berusaha dan hal itulah yang membuat Baekhyun jatuh pada Chanyeol.

 ** _But I'm a creep_**

 ** _I'm a weirdo_**

 ** _What the hell am I doing here?_**

 ** _I don't belong here_**

 ** _I don't belong here~_**

Chanyeol mengakhiri lagunya dengan baik. Kedua matanya menatap lurus Baekhyun yang kini tengah balas menatapnya dengan kedua tangan saling menepuk, menandakan bahwa ia menyukai penampilan Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk digenggamnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol," sahut Baekhyun dengan senyum yang membuat kedua mata sipitnya membentuk bulan sabit. Itu terlihat sangat manis.

"Jangan marah lagi, ya," ucap Chanyeol lembut sambil mengusap punggung tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. "Aku ... hanya cemburu," cicitnya malu bahkan saking malunya kedua pipinya pun berubah merah merona.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mencubit gemas pipi gembil kekasih mungilnya. "Tenang saja, Baek. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, sampai kapanpun. Aku tidak akan bosan padamu, Byun Baekhyun. Percayalah padaku."

Ya, karena Chanyeol sudah terlanjur jatuh ke dalam jurang terdalam dari pesona seorang pemuda mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun dan sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan bisa keluar dari sana karena ia bahkan tidak memilki keinginan untuk keluar.

 ** _—Fin._**


End file.
